1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery capable of insulating an electrode assembly inside a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that the rechargeable battery is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the primary battery is not designed to be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.